


My Favorite Color is Pink

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Begging, Bottom Sam, Couch Sex, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Smut, Fingering, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean slaps Sam's ass during sex and Sam likes it, wants more of it so Dean obliges until his ass is nice and pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Color is Pink

**Author's Note:**

> written for spn_masquerade round three parade of perversions for this prompt:
> 
> Prompt 7. Sam/Dean Spanking.  
> Dean slaps Sam's ass during foreplay one day, and he definitely didn't expect Sam to react that way. So he does it again and again until Sam's ass turns dark pink, then fucks him hard. Sam's a sobbing and begging mess but is really into it, and he comes untouched.

Sam loves foreplay. He really loves the things Dean does to him before he gets down to the nitty-gritty and fucks him. Dean knows this, and he’s always willing to please his Sammy.

“You make me hot,” Dean breathes into Sam’s neck as he licks a long wet stripe from his collar to his ear. He’s looming over Sam, has him pinned to the couch and is straddling his thighs.

“Think you’re hot? You should be in my position.” Sam’s fingers are scrabbling over Dean’s jeans, trying to undo them.

“Now, now, Sammy.” Dean sits up and pushes Sam’s hands away. “Haste makes waste,” he chuckles. He runs his fingers under the hem of Sam’s t-shirt and lets them dance over the taut muscles there. “Mmmm.” Dean rucks Sam’s shirt up, exposing his belly and then chest. He leans in and peppers Sam with tiny kisses, laves slowly over his nipples and nips at them. 

“Oh my god,” Sam moans. He’s squirming, wiggling, and clutching at Dean’s shoulders. “You’re driving me insane,” he pants, gasping with Dean’s touches.

“You love it,” Dean whispers into Sam’s neck. He nibbles at the long expanse of his throat, sucking at Sam’s adam’s apple as he passes over it. Licks his way up and over Sam’s chin until he reaches his mouth, where he bites Sam’s lower lip before kissing him deeply. Tangles their tongues and tastes every inch of his brother before closing his lips over Sam’s tongue as it slips inside into his mouth and sucking on it. His hands undo Sam’s jeans and shove down inside to stroke over his little brother’s hard dick. 

Sam’s going wild; he’s ripping at Dean’s t-shirt, yanking it up Dean’s back and clawing at the hard flesh underneath. “Need you so much,” he gasps once Dean lets go of his tongue. His hips gyrate into Dean’s hand as it massages over his needy cock.

Dean stands up and strips his shirt off and then his jeans and boxers. “Won’t be long now.” He strokes over his hard-on before grabbing Sam’s jeans and yanking them off. “Get on your knees,” he commands. Sam quickly turns over and leans over the back of the couch. “Nice ass.” Dean licks his lips and then smoothes his hand over the round globes. He tickles the cleft and loves how Sam jerks and arches with the sensations. “Hold still.” He jokingly smacks one of Sam’s cheeks. Sam moans and waggles his ass.

“Fuck,” Sam cries out as Dean’s hand connects with his ass. It stings before turning into a hot burn. He likes it and wants more of it. “More,” he begs.

Dean watches the red mark appear and then he hears Sam ask for more. He lays another crack on the other check and Sam bucks into the slap. Dean takes the hint and lays another on across both cheeks. Sam groans and spreads his legs father apart. Dean follows the lead and puts a long-handed whack along the split, his finger tips grazing Sam’s balls. Sam yelps, but rocks his hips as if begging for more. 

“You like this,” Dean says, his hand rubbing over the raised red welts in the shape of his hand. The skin is warm and damp with sweat.

“Yes.” Sam’s voice is broken. His ass is sore and hot, but he loves the painful sting of every single crack that Dean gives him. “More, please.” He grips the back of the couch, waiting for the next swat.

Dean smiles, rears back, and plants another bolt across Sam’s already rosy cheeks. 

“Yes!” Sam cries out, his body thrumming with need. His cock is heavy as it hangs down, brushing over the throw pillow trapped between his legs.

“God, you’re so fucking hot.” Dean leans down and kisses the red flesh of Sam’s ass cheek. He licks over the swollen hot pink split, dipping inside and swiping over the tender puckered ring. Sam groans, his body arching into the sensations. Dean spreads Sam’s cheeks and swirls around the ring before spitting on it and replacing his tongue with his index finger. He pushes in to the first knuckle. Sam’s body rocks down on it. Dean strikes another blow while fingering Sam’s ass. 

“Christ!” Sam screams, his body spasms from the electric shock shooting up his spine. “Fucking-hell-Dean-please-more,” he babbles. He’s sweating from all of the different pleasures he’s experiencing. He wants more, needs more, and craves it all. 

“Dirty little fiend.” Dean’s finger is all the way in; he spits down and adds a second. He’s fucking, twisting, crooking as he opens Sam up, prepping for his cock.

“Yes, your—dirty little fiend.” Sam wiggles his ass, begging for more, and the intense burn of another slap shakes him to the core. His cock shoots out a blurb of precome that smears across his inner thigh as he’s writhing from the blow.

Dean’s fingers slip out and he lines up his cock. “Gonna make you come,” he says as he slides his dick into Sam’s fire-red ass. He digs his fingers into the red welts as he bottoms out, the pressure making white marks across Sam’s cheek.

“Give it to me, I want it so bad, Dean.” Sam’s almost incoherent as he begs for more. 

“I’ll give it to you.” Dean’s hands come down across Sam’s swollen and intensely red behind. Sam jumps and yells, his body hanging over the back of the couch. He thrusts into Dean’s cock. Dean’s hand is stinging, red and tingling. He loves what his hand is doing to Sam, how it’s making him act, and he’s not letting a little pain stop him from pleasing Sam. He pushes into Sam, then lands another swat on Sam’s ass. Each thrust brings another welt and more nonsense begging from Sam.

Sam’s digging his fingernails into the thick overstuffed fabric of the couch, biting his lower lip and grunting. His ass is on fire; it’s sore, each swat feels like he’s being stung by a million bees all at once, and he loves every damn second. Dean’s cock is reaming him out, pounding his prostate and he can’t hold back; he comes. His cock jerks and shoots out splat after splat of come all over the pillow and back of the couch. “Oh god, Dean,” he bites into his own knuckle as he feels the final assault come down on him. 

Sam’s come lands on Dean’s knee and he smiles at the fact that he made Sam come untouched. His cock throbs and then he comes too, his pelvis pounding into Sam’s brutalized ass as he spills out into him. 

Sam can’t hold himself up; he collapses, bringing Dean down on top of him. They’re exhausted, Sam a little more for what he’s been through.

Dean pets Sam’s hair and wipes the sweat from his brow. “I never would have thought that you’d like spanking.” He kisses his temple before rolling over.

“Me neither. But hey, new things are nice, sometimes.” Sam smiles as the tenderness Dean is giving him. 

The End


End file.
